Take Me With You
by queenn of evil
Summary: Regina meets a stranger at the beach. Contains non-sexual nudity. SwanQueen. One shot.


**A/N: Nudity. But it's not sexual. Yes that is possible. ****Young swan queen. Got inspiration from (**/watch?v=O-9j6MMR0pg**) and from a few posts on tumblr. I hope you like fish. Review it, if you want.**

The sand along the shore was warm. The water was calm and blue. Birds chirped in the surrounding trees. The sun was high and there wasn't a single cloud. It was a beautiful summer day in the Enchanted Forest, and Regina was spending it at the beach behind her home.

She stretched out on a blanket and welcomed the sun to tan her bare back. Her arms folded underneath her, propping up a book. She was completely alone. Not that she cared. Regina had spent some of her favorite days alone. Away from a mother who nagged her about every little thing. Away from a village of older men trying to woo her. Away from the stress of the life she was supposed to live. Regina thrived being alone.

Lucky for her, there was a small bit of sand among the rocky forest coast where she could hide. A wall of trees fenced her in on one side, and the endless expanse of ocean blocked the other. The woods shrouded her in full privacy, even more than when she locked her bedroom door.

She rolled over, stretching her numbing arms over her head. A tiny growl from her midsection, and she figured it was time to open the lunch she'd prepared. Her hand crawled into the basket and pulled out a peach. She bit into it, smiling as the juices dripped over her chin. Peaches were definitely her second favorite fruit. She took another bite, and wedged out the core, tossing it into the waves.

"Ow, hey?"

Regina's entire body froze in fear upon hearing the stranger's voice. Her hand dropped the peach as she struggled to pull the blanket over her skin. Her heart was pounding and she spun around, searching the trees for the voice's source.

"Why'd you hit me?" Something was splashing at the shore. Regina spun around again. She lost her footing, and fell backward.

There was a girl, about her age, wading in the water. Wet, yellow hair fell to her waist, green eyes scrunched in mock anger, and a smirk danced on pink lips. It took a moment for Regina to speak again.

"What?"

The girl in the sea threw something onto the beach- the peach core.

"Why did you hit me?" The girl asked again.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."

The girl laughed lightly and splashed the water, just staring at Regina.

"Why are you in a blanket?" She finally asked, "It's like eighty degrees out here."

Regina blushed, not wanting to admit the state of her undress.

"What's your name? I've never seen you in the village," Regina changed the subject. The blonde girl caught on and raised a questioning eyebrow, but played along.

"I don't live in the village," she smiled a mischievous smile, "But my name is Emma. What's your name?"

"Regina," she clutched the blanket tighter to her chest.

"Are you alone?" Emma leaned against a rock.

"I am… Well, I was. Why?"

"Curious," Emma shrugged, "Why are you alone?"

"Why are you so inquisitive?" Regina snapped.

"Why are you?"

Regina fell silent, not having a clever comeback. Emma laughed at her new friend, splashing again and Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, further locking her blanket against her chest.

"Why are you alone?" Emma repeated.

"I like to be."

"Oh… Are you often alone?" Emma trailed her fingers in the water.

"Sadly no, I'm usually with my parents- with my mother." Regina sighed.

Emma splashed, falling silent.

"What about you? Are you alone?"

Emma stayed silent. Regina heard the birds, and the crashing waves, and the beating of her heart.

"Usually," she said quietly, after a few moments. "But it's not a big deal. I like being alone, too." Emma smiled wide.

"What about your parents?" Regina asked.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "I never really had parents. At least, I can't remember them."

Regina nodded. "Where do you live, then? I mean, if you don't have parents…"

"Where ever I want," Emma splashed more, "I live everywhere, I guess."

"So, you just sleep on the ground?" Regina was horrified.

"Not exactly," Emma laughed. She pulled herself on to the rock and a sparkling, green fish tail surfaced.

Regina's jaw dropped.

"You're a mermaid? I didn't know you existed."

Emma laughed harder. She flexed her tail, bumping it against the rock. Regina was stunned speechless.

"I'm not surprised you didn't know. There aren't a lot of us."

"Can I touch it?" Regina bit her lip. Emma smiled, and nodded.

She stood up from the ground slowly, clutching her precious blanket. Wading into the water, she reached out her hand and gently touched Emma's tail. It was wet, and firm and it felt like a fish. She moved her hand towards Emma's hip, feeling where it connected to her human-like skin. She smiled and rubbed her hand over it.

"It's incredible."

Emma looked at Regina. She was mesmerized by the beauty in front of her. They both were.

"You could go anywhere," Regina smiled, "Anywhere at all. Where ever you wanted."

"Yeah, pretty much," Emma flexed her tail again, getting antsy in the air, "Can I?" Regina stepped back and Emma plopped back into the water, sighing.

"It's incredible," Regina suddenly realized how close she and Emma were.

"You said that already," They were lost for a moment.

"So, what's with the blanket?" Emma asked laughing, breaking the tension.

"I was alone. I wanted a tan," Regina blushed pink, holding her wet blanket impossibly tight.

"Oh, you're naked," Emma laughed, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind." She moved her blonde hair, exposing herself. The pink in Regina's cheeks darkened redder. She lowered the blanket into the water. Emma smiled, "See? You're beautiful, why cover yourself?" Regina's blush burned down her neck.

"Regina?" A voice called from far away. She groaned at the call. It was her mother; she probably needed her to try on a new dress, or meet a man with wandering hands.

"I guess that's my cue to go," Emma said, backing into the sea. Regina caught her hand.

"Take me with you," she said. Emma smiled sadly.

"You'd drown."

"I read that mermaids have magic."

Emma raised her eyebrow. Regina's mother called out again, much closer.

"Please, there must be something. You can't leave." Regina was frantic.

"There might be one thing," Emma said, thoughtfully.

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

Regina furrowed her brows.

"How would that help?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, but we can try it."

Her mother called again, even closer. Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her into a kiss. It was hurried and rough. There was a small tingling in her feet, spreading through her legs, and settling on her hips. She ignored it and deepened the kiss.

Emma pushed her back a bit.

"Oh my god."

Regina breathed deeply, trying to refill her lungs, but she couldn't. She wasn't in pain, though. Emma stared at her with big eyes.

"Regina, I didn't know that would happen."

Regina looked down at her legs. Except, her legs weren't there. It was a tail, similar to Emma's, but honey gold, matching her own eyes. She looked back up at Emma and they stared into each other's faces, before breaking out into huge grins. The two hugged, tightly.

"Regina, I love you." Emma seemed surprised it came out of her mouth, but she didn't mind.

Her friend smiled, "I love you. Now we don't have to be alone."

Emma kissed her again.

"Let's go somewhere." Emma suggested.

"Where?"

"I don't care, but let's go together."

They left the beach, leaving behind the basket, a half-eaten peach, and a soaked blanket. And they stayed together.

_~Or underneath the sea. As long as it's you and me. Just take me with you.~_


End file.
